


Trip The Light Fantastic

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus isn't fond of the garish decorations at Christmastime. Harry helps him to change his mind on the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip The Light Fantastic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written for Daily_deviant's Kinky Kristmas Dec 1020 for Alisanne. Thanks to my betas for correcting my awful punctuation.

Severus wasn't certain when it began, but he noticed the difference all the same as soon as he'd returned to his chambers. 

Someone had decorated his rooms.

And that disturbed him, disrupted his _good_ mood from a particularly satisfying round of detentions served by some extremely disgruntled students. Those disciplines made quite the change from all the happiness that had begun to descend on the castle, and cheered him from the winter doldrums that set in this time of year.

The holidays were upon them, though he didn't know how it had happened so fast. It seemed as if Halloween had just been yesterday, and he was certain he'd only recently finished storing away the dried pumpkin seeds when the snow-flecked trees appeared in the Great Hall.

All over the castle the commingling of red and green decorations could be seen, everywhere except for his rooms. He'd _always_ managed to keep the display out of his rooms. The pomp and circumstance of the time of year disgusted Severus. Not that he wasn't fond of Christmas; Merlin knew he loved his time away from the little blighters that plagued his existence nine months of the year. However, if it was Christmastime then that meant his birthday was also drawing near, and Severus wanted no part of that day.

Shaking his head and narrowing his eyes, he returned his focus to the current problem: his new décor. The fireplace was draped with garland and candles that glowed in addition to the fire that blazed at the hearth. Here and there bouquets of mistletoe, evergreen, and holly and ivy appeared to be magically pinned to thin air, giving the room a crisp, wintery scent. And in the corner was a small tree, unadorned except for a few presents beneath its boughs.

Beside the tree was a box filled with shiny glass baubles and coloured light strings, and Severus heard the distinct sound of carols being whistled at an eardrum-shattering pitch. Groaning and pinching the bridge of his nose, he decided he'd found his culprit.

Said guilty party entered the room, and Severus arched a brow as he looked over the Christmas "elf". 

Harry wore naught but his denims, tight and low-slung across his hips, and a jaunty red Santa hat askew on his messy dark hair. His bare feet padded across the floor silently, and he never even noticed Severus as he went about his work.

Severus watched Harry for a few moments longer, waiting as Harry untangled the light strings. Just as Harry got to his feet and moved closer to the tree, Severus cleared his throat, interrupting _God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs_ in mid-refrain.

Harry jumped and spun around, the strand of lights wrapping around torso and tangling once more between his legs. "Don't do that! How long have you been standing there?"

Severus smirked and eyed Harry, making certain to appraise Harry from head to toe then back again before meeting Harry's eyes and answering. "Long enough to see the havoc you’ve wreaked upon my chambers. Whatever possessed you to bring such outlandish frippery to my domain?"

Harry stared at Severus for a moment as if he were trying to digest what Severus had said, and all he could manage was, "It's Christmas, Severus."

"And so you felt the need for festivities?"

Harry grinned then nodded and took a step forward, getting caught up in the lights and wobbling slightly before righting himself. He leaned closer, offering his mouth to Severus. "The students are leaving on holiday break soon…"

"And?" Severus moved closer to Harry, reaching out to tug on the lights.

"Perhaps we could have our own Christmas celebration," Harry offered as he toppled into Severus, aided by the lights and Severus's pull.

"Indeed." Severus caught Harry, nipping and biting at Harry's mouth, and then began to murmur. 

Harry gasped as his feet rose off the floor and the lights began to twine around his body, curving around his chest and over his arms. They snaked behind his head and drew his arms upward, tying his hands together. He tugged at his bindings, finding the wires gave easily with his movements, then licked his lips as he looked down at Severus. "Wicked!"

Mouth curving upwards, Severus continued to whisper spells until Harry was suspended before him, nude, with the lights twinkling merrily around his chest and arms. He stepped back and admired his handiwork, rubbing his chin as he reached out with his other hand and stroked one finger across a bulb, then Harry's nipple.

"This, I believe, is a suitable decoration. Now… whatever shall I do with you?"

Panting and shivering, Harry moaned, his body swaying as he arched to keep in contact with Severus's finger. He looked down at his cock then grinned up at Severus.

Severus shook his head, running his fingers down Harry's chest to his stomach as he walked around Harry’s body. 

Harry swiveled his head, trying to follow Severus's movements, but soon dropped his head and groaned as he felt Severus's fingers cupping his cheeks before pinching his bottom. He yelped then moaned as Severus began to knead his flesh. "Err… yeah… massage works too, I suppose."

Severus snorted and continued to rub on Harry's arse, murmuring one last spell as he knelt. He leaned forward, then nipped Harry's skin.

Harry gave a shout as Severus's teeth dug into his flesh and tried to look over his shoulder to see what Severus was doing. "What was tha—" The question died on his lips as Severus's tongue slithered over one rounded cheek.

"Oh! Oh Gods…"

Severus smirked at the mewling noises that escaped Harry's mouth while he licked and sucked on first the left, then the right cheek. He massaged the firm buttock then gently parted the two. Gently, he blew a stream of air across the sensitive muscles.

Harry howled at the sensation of cool air immediately followed by a hot tongue grazing along his bum. He wriggled in his bonds, trying to push his arse back on Severus's mouth.

Severus gripped Harry's hip and continued to run his tongue over the tight ring of muscle, carefully nipping and sucking on Harry's skin. 

Harry bit his lip, an almost whimpering sound escaping from him as he submitted to Severus’s attentions. He gave a shout of protest when Severus abruptly pulled away, and Harry turned his head looking for him. A sharp smack on his thigh brought Harry’s attention back to the forefront where he found a half-clothed Severus tossing his wand to the side.

Severus reached out and gripped Harry’s hips. Harry grinned at Severus and wrapped his legs around him, pulling him closer. Severus loosened the lights holding Harry up and cradled Harry just for a moment while he checked Harry’s wrists in the bindings.

Harry gave Severus no quarter, immediately slinging his arms around Severus’s head and squirming in Severus’s arms as he tried to impale himself on Severus’s exposed and ridged cock.

Severus grunted as he tried to hold on to Harry and braced Harry against the wall, reaching down to hold his prick steady. Harry slid down on him with a sigh, and Severus drew back then canted his hips forward, driving himself into Harry.

Harry tangled his fingers in Severus’s hair, tilted his head back then proceeded to bite, nip and suck on Severus’s mouth as he rocked his hips to meet each one of Severus’s thrusts.

The sculpted and cool bricks scraped Severus’s knuckles as he drew one supporting hand away from Harry and circled Harry’s cock with his fingers. He stroked, hard, his hips out of sequence with his pulls and he leaned his head to rest on Harry’s shoulder.

One more rough thrush from Severus and the pad of his thumb gliding over the head of his cock drew Harry’s release from him. He panted, his come painting hot, wet strips along Severus’s abdomen.

Severus gasped then bit down on Harry’s shoulder as his own orgasm shook his body. He shuddered, thrusting into Harry a few more sharp and short times before pressing him to the wall.

Harry ran his fingers through Severus’s hair, listening to them breathe in the stillness of Severus’s dungeon quarters. His heartbeat slowed and Harry licked his lips, asking quietly. "I take it the coloured fairy lights are acceptable, then?"

Severus snorted and eased himself out of Harry, carefully lowering Harry's feet to the floor. "I suppose. However, I think I shall need to approve any other changes as you make them."

Harry just grinned.


End file.
